Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers VHS 2000
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Previews *Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Warner Bros, Family Entertainment Century 2000 *Pokemon: The First Movie *The Powerpuff Girls Opening Logos * Warner Home Video * Turner Entertainment Opening Credits * "Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Written by: Jim Ryan * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Featuring: Don Messick as the Voice of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Casey Kasem as the Voice of Shaggy * Voices: Sorrell Booke, William Callaway, Hamilton Camp, Victoria Carroll, June Foray, Jerry Houser, Arte Johnson, Rob Paulsen, Michael Rye, Ronnie Schell * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Unit Head: Lew Ott * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Character Design: Lee Evans, Bill Frake, Kirk Hanson, Brian Hogan, Di Rudder, Jim Stenstrum, Donna Zeller * Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Storyboard: Robert Taylor * Directors: Paul Sommer, Carl Urbano * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Joanna Romersa, James T. Walker * Key Layouts: Bill Proctor, Andy Phillipson * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Animation Supervisor: Jon McClenahan * Animation: Murray Debus, Steven Taylor * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Tinschert * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Key Backgrounds: Martin Forte, Patti Palmer, Andy Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Marzette Quilty * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ellen Bayley * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Olga Zahorsky * Ink and Paint: Donene Bailey * Xerography: Star Wirth * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Technical Director: Terry Smith * Production Coordinator: Lynette McClean * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland ** "Main Title Theme" *** Music by: William Hanna *** Lyrics by: William Hanna * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Scoring Engineer: Christo Curtis * Music Editor: Terry Moore * Sound Editors: Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, Tim Iverson * Editor: Robert Ciglia * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:2000 Category:Scooby-Doo Category:VHS Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video